Breaking
by Nillen
Summary: AlxKei. “I heard from my belated parents before...people will not marry the first person they loved but the second one.” Will you ever be able to love me when you know I can't be Me anymore? Oneshot.


Disclaimer : I don't own this awesome manga. Only the plotline of the story.

This story is based on AU. Don't think anything about vampires,this is a random idea. I wrote this one only using 2 hours so forgive me,I couldn't do more better than this. English is not my first language but I think I've improved a bit...Forgive me for grammar and spelling errors. Sorry to all my readers from DNAngel's fandom,I'M MOVING ON!! I'll write a new Darksato when I got ideas,okay?Try to read this manga,only 6 chapters and it's WOW! XDD

Anyway,back to the story. This is my first time writing a fanfic for this fandom. I don't put any description about Aldred's and Kei's backgrounds but as I mentioned,it's AU so anything can happen. Enjoy and don't forget to review! -smiles-

_

* * *

_

_If one day, I won't be able to see you..._

_If one day, I won't be able to touch you..._

_If one day, I won't be able to hear you..._

_And if one day, I will not be the same Me anymore..._

_Would you stay and continue to love me?_

-

"Is there no other way?"a low,soft voice spoken towards the another man inside the room. Somehow, the atmosphere is getting heavier and making it harder to breath. The older man sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry... but the tumour had started to grow. Only operation can help you but the risk is also high."

Silence.

An Albino looked down at the file on his lap. His amethyst eyes slowly closing as he made no action to move. Neither to speak. He felt a hand tapping him on his shoulder but it is too dark to respond.

His heart.

He slowly moved his palm to touch on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat.

Will this heartbeat last long?

What should he do?

What can he do?

"Yosugara,I will try my best to help you. But at first,you have to help yourself. Be strong,young man."

_It is easy for you to speak._

_It is not you who wears my shoes._

_It is not you that living in this lovely... painful fantasy._

Slowly,he nodded his head and stood up. His hands holding tight the red file as he walked towards the door. His eyes somehow caught the familiar black hair with few locks of white,faithfully waiting for him at the front door.

Did he heard what the doctor said?

Kei blinked his eyes for a moment. His blurry expression seems to amuse the taller man. He obeyed when his right hand is taken to grip on the man's left one,making sure his shivers did not shows up.

"What did the doctor said?"Kei barely heard those words. His mind is too occupied with other things.

Others that he might undone forever.

Faking a small smile,Kei looked to his right side.

Aldred's handsome face greeting him. His smile never disappear from his expression. It just melted Kei more.

"I am fine. Just a major headache. That's why I fainted."

Their linked hands tighten their hold,making Kei wanted to cry.

But he couldn't.

Because he shouldn't.

It is a long way to go.

Who knows maybe he still got about 2 months?

But it's okay.

Because that's mean he got another 5184000 seconds to spend with Aldred.

Isn't it great?

"Kei,are you sure you're okay? You know,you can always lean on me."Aldred stopped on his track,making sure Kei did the same. But the albino seems to be distracted,his large amethyst eyes staring back at his red ones.

"I am fine,Al."

"Then why don't you show me the result?"

"Words are enough."

"Kei,I am being serious. I don't need words,I need the test result. Show it to me. _Now_."

_Why are you always being like this?_

_Why you never give up?_

_Why you keep on hurting me by loving me?_

_Don't you know it will hurt you too?_

_Then it will hurt me more._

Kei gently wrapped the file with his arms,secured on his chest. This action making Aldred almost grab the red thing away from him but still,nothing Aldred do can change everything.

"Kei..."

"Just...answer me,Al."

Aldred seems to be taken away by the sudden changed of tone. He realised Kei is now looking at him with his oh-so-beautiful eyes. But it hurts.

It hurts invisibly.

Those eyes are hurting Aldred without any intention.

"What is it,Kei?"softly he murmured back,not wanting any fight to happen between them if he raised his voice like how he always did.

"If...If one day,it is a must for us to seperate...will you forget me?"

Slowly,it drowned on him. Aldred's hand released it's grip on Kei's. He didn't missed the disappointment's look on the albino's face.

Silence lingering between them for a while. No one dare to speak a word or even give a smile. Only eyes contact and deep silence.

Silence.

Silence for a moment before the explosion begin.

"...I will not forget you,Kei..."

"...Really?"

"But I certainly will not forgive you."

_But it's okay,Al..._

_I guessed I deserve it._

_Don't you think so?_

_-_

_I feels like I wanted to cry._

_Do you know that,Al?_

"It's hurt...It's hurt,Al...It's hurt..."Aldred,in panic stroking the pale white locks,making sure to press soft kisses on it to reduce the pain,emotionally.

He did not understand.

Why Kei refused to take on operation?

Those amethyst eyes are looking at him again. But this time,tears filling them. The only wrong is,they refused to fall.

"Al..."

"What is it,love?"he smiled at the younger man laying on the bed. Their bedroom is brighter with the help of sunshine through the window but their hearts are darker than black. Aldred leaned down and pressed his lips against the prettier's one.

"I...I can't see you,Al..."

The said man's eyes widen. He stared down at those blank staring eyes,carefully tracing his fingers against those eyelids.

Why is this happening to them...?

"Kei...please take the operation."

"I...I'm scared,Al."his soft,low voice murmured. Aldred wanted to scream his heart out and shouted 'Why?', 'Why?', 'Why?' without stop.

His heart is raging.

How is he going to make things easier like how they are before?

"Al...?"

Aldred somehow praised Kei's disability to see.

Atleast Kei won't be able to see him crying infront of him like a kid losing his parents.

Like he is now.

-

"I heard from my belated parents before...people will not marry the first person they loved but the second one."

Aldred stopped on his doing,looking at the man sitting on the patient's bed. Kei have this,soft feature on his face as he talked. His body facing the front and Aldred assumed that he will not know Aldred is now sitting on his left side if he didn't inform him.

"Nonsense."Aldred let out a fake chuckle before continued peeling the skin off the red apple on his hand. Kei is in a deep silence for a while before titling his head to his head,thinking that Aldred is sitting infront of him.

"Your operation will be held in 3 more days...you are still afraid,Kei?"Aldred tried his best to start a new topic. He did not want to hear anything about death in this moment. He might peeled his own skin if that happened.

Kei slowly nodded his head,saying nothing at all.

Aldred grinned in satisfaction when the apple finally revealed it's naked form beautifully in his hand. He know that made him sound like a pervert but he just need to admire his own work. He cut the apple into smaller pieces before putting one of it on Kei's hand.

The albino raised the piece of fruit into his mouth with the help of his lover. Slowly,he munching the juicy apple,slowly taking his time to eat.

Once he is done,Aldred pat him on his head.

"Is it tasty,Kei?"Aldred smiled at the shorter male. But somehow,Kei blinked his eyes and show no sign of liking.

"What did you gave me just now?"

Aldred blinked his eyes,speechless.

"...sorry,I couldn't taste it. It feels like air."

And only silence surrounded them for the whole night when Aldred only managed to sit down on his chair,staring into emptiness of his future life.

-

"Al...Aldred,where are you...?Why aren't you here?Al..."

Aldred sat down on the floor,muffling his cries by his palms when the albino continued to call for him. The operation is tomorrow but today he had learned something new.

Kei is unable to hear him.

Kei had been calling for him many times,maybe hundreds times already. He replied to all of it but he didn't seems to catch him. When his pain attack,he would scream and tried to grip on anything. Aldred would hold his hand but he would feels nothing.

His body is weakening second by second.

How is Aldred going to forgive him for being like this?

-

_If one day,I am going to leave...will you be there to send me?_

_I would lost in this realm one day...because now you no longer able to feel me._

_I will disappear from your life but remain as a memory._

_Save me...if you truly want me,save me..._

_Save me eventhough we both know there is no one to be saved anymore..._

_Because I am no longer here._

_-_

_I will raise my hand high and promise to love you forever._

_Timeless is always for us._

_No matter if only you are left to breath._

_No matter if I can only watch from afar when you are bonded with someone else._

_No matter if we both no longer can link our hands together._

_Can you feels my heart beating?_

_Can you feels my hands gripping on yours?_

_Can you..._

-

"Everything would be fine..."Aldred gripped tight the hand on his hold. Eventhough he knew Kei is unable to sense him but he know he will always be there for Kei when Kei need him.

He did not need words to make up things.

Aldred smiled when Kei seems to be holding tighter on their hands,his closed eyes opened a bit as the wheelbed pushed towards the operation room.

"You...You're here,Al..."Kei managed to let out a happy,small laughter as tears dripped down from his half lidded eyes,soaking his pale cheeks.

Aldred couldn't never ask for more.

-

_...can you hear this heart is now breaking?_

* * *

It's a oneshot and will stay as oneshot.

Reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
